


Umbel

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: "Yuri, umbelmu keluar, tuh" seulas senyum ia berikan.Jantung Yuri berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.





	

" _Hatchi_!” suara bersin menggema hingga pojokkan _rink_. Lendir menggantung di ujung hidung, tangan mencari-cari tisu untuk menyeka. Hasil; nihil.

  
Tangan masih bersikeras mencari. lelaki berkacamata ini belum sadar kalau lendir tersebut mulai menetes kepakaiannya. Hingga seseorang yang tengah berselancar ria diatas tebalnya es sadar akan hal tersebut.

  
Ia berjalan keluar dari rink menuju kursi yang tengah diduduki kekasihnya.Surai keperakkannya bergerak mengikuti irama langkah.

  
_Tap, tap, tap._

  
“Yuri,” panggil suara yang tidak asing. Yuri mengangkat kepalanya. Pemandangan indah terlihat setelahnya.

  
Pipinya memerah. Wajah serasa hangat. Baru sebulan mereka memiliki ‘hubungan’ khusus. Victor dan wajah tampannya selalu berhasil membuat jantung Yuri berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

  
Victor terkekeh melihat gelagat Yuri yang sebelas-duabelas dengan gadis yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Dari kantung celana, Victor mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang langsung ia tempelkan kehidung Yuri.

  
Wajah Yuri makin memerah. Salah tingkah.

  
“Umbelmu keluar tuh,” seulas senyum ia berikan.

  
“I-i-iya… makasih.. Victor…”

  
Yuri menyeka lendir hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangan Victor yang sesungguhnya, ‘nggak mau Yuri gunakan. Kenapa? Sayang! Sayang banget! Sapu tangan yang biasanya Victor gunakan masa’ ia gunakan untuk menyumpel hidung supaya umbelnya ‘nggak keluar lagi? Lebih baik sapu tangannya dipajang—oh iya! Dibingkai dulu biar awet.

  
Eh.

  
**Umbel**   
_Kirigaya **Kyuu**_   
_**Yuri!!! On Ice** is not mine_   
**_Victor/Yuri_ **   
**_Typo(s), alur aneh, etc_ **   
_lagi kesemsem sama fandom dan anime ini jadi kebelet buat ea. Maafkeun._


End file.
